The subject matter disclosed herein generally relates to a compressors, and more specifically to an apparatus and a method for cooling a compressor system.
Engineers are continuously trying to reduce drag on aircraft and other vehicles. Viscous drag is the frictional force between the air and the aircraft surface that occurs primarily in the boundary layer. In a laminar flow boundary layer, the air molecules at the aircraft surface are effectively stationary and then the velocity of the air molecules gradually increases moving away from the aircraft surface. If the laminar flow breaks away from the aircraft surface, a turbulent boundary layer is created. A turbulent boundary layer tends to increase viscous drag in comparison to a laminar flow. Various methods of boundary-layer flow control have been incorporated into aircraft to help induce laminar flow on the aircraft surface and thus reduce drag. One method to control the boundary-layer is called boundary layer suction, which utilizes air compressors to provide suction at selected point on the aircraft surface. The compressors can be powered by compact high power electric motors. The compressors must be cooled and a lightweight efficient solution is desired.